Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-109.190.53.249-20200117124416/@comment-39965126-20200120165047
Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tu as dis que les Yonku ils ont le meme niveau que BB c'est faux BB homme le plus fort du monde il est au dessus, faut vraiment arreter ces histoire a dormir debout comme quoi Yonku > Roger Bah je n'invente rien. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils ont son niveau. Après je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient plus fort que lui. Donc calme ta joie aussi. MDR mais tu veux prouver quoi avec ton image au juste ? Mais toi aussi arrête de raconter des fake BB était le plus puissant de tout les yonku même si il partageait un titre les plaçant au même niveau C’est dit dans le manga BB > all Mais wsh...�� Toi aussi tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ? Ou est ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Encore une fois ça va dans les deux sens. Vous voulez mettre en avant ce qui est écrit dans le manga très bien. N'oublie pas alors "que du niveau de BB, il y a Shanks, Kaido et BM" donc tes Amiraux ne mangent même pas à leur table vu qu'ils n'ont pas leurs niveaux. Et toi aussi tu me fumes avec ton image. Kong parle des pirates "légendaires" au passé du style Rayleigh. Donc il ne parle pas du présent. Mais c’est toi qui est complètement ravagé, déjà les amiraux c’est pas des pirates tu racontes n’importe quoi et Kong parle de tout les pirates dignes d’une légende, Kaido Shanks Bigmom + évadé du niveau 6 qui viennent s’ajouter Genre Kong parlais d’un retraité de la piraterie depuis 20ans mdr tu vois pas le « still MANY pirates » tu sais ça veut dire quoi many ? Ça veut dire beaucoup, la piraterie actuelle ne se résume pas à rayleigh mon pauvre. Bref Sengoku enchaine avec « the GREATEAST of them all are Newgate » donc je sais pas pourquoi t’essaye de forcer, BB > Yonku. Bah comme tu voulais mettre en avant les propos de Kong, je voulais juste te rappeler que Garp avait dit que les seuls groupes ayant assez de puissance pour tenir tête aux Yonkou sont les Amiraux et les Shichibukai. Mais que du niveau de BB il n'y a que 3 pirates. Donc rien qu'avec ça Yonkou > Amiraux. Maintenant pourquoi tu prends la version anglaise alors que tu n'as pas l'air de la maîtriser ? Oui many ça veut dire beaucoup, mdrrr et ??? Il faut comprendre tout ce qu'il dit aussi. Il parle du passé hein. Il parle seulement des pirates de renoms, ceux à l'anciennes, genre ceux du niveau 6, Rayleigh, etc. Et BB était au dessus de toute cette racaille. Voilà ce qu'il a dit. Les Yonkou sont des légendes ? non. Roger, Shiki, Rayleigh, Vasco shot, etc. Oui. Et encore une fois je n'ai jamais dit que BB < Yonkou. Je prends la version anglaise parceque c’était plus rapide, tu préfères la française ? Pas de problème gamin https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/04/1/1579533349-320d4cda-99b2-4d23-b762-819f1a5ec3ee.jpeg Premièrement arrête un peu de pipo, Garp parle de pirates du niveau de BB aucun rapport avec les amiraux qui sont des marines, d’ailleurs toi je vais commencer à t’appeler usopp maintenant. Deuxièmement Kong parle des pirates légendaires de l’âge d’or de la piraterie naviguant sur les mers. rayleigh n’en fait pas partie, il ne navigue plus, il a pas d’équipage, la marine ne le calcule plus. Roger est MORT on le compte pas, t un ouf toi XD. Et mdr les Yonku ne sont pas des légendes ? Donc selon ta logique kong parlais uniquement de rayleigh et des pirates évadés, genre vasco shot c’est une légende mais pas Bigmom XD j’avoue usopp ça te va trop bien carrément Troisièmement Sengoku affirme que BB était un cran au-dessus de tous, que sa mort va entraîner le changement d’une ère car c’était la sienne, donc je sais pas pourquoi t’essaye de nous baratiner avec ton garp qui parlait de grade du niveau BB, oui il y’a 3 autres pirates qui possèdent le même grade que BB, mais c’était bien BB qui était le plus puissant ( confirmés par ce même Garp d’ailleurs XD ) , il n’est pas devenu Seigneur des mers uniquement parcequ’il ne le voulait pas contrairement à Bigmom Kaido et Shanks. Donc y’a pas de BB = Bigmom Kaido Shanks, y’a que BB > Yonku confirmer par sengoku et garp donc arrête de t’essouffler pour rien, et au pire tu m’appellera pour me dire que j’avais tord quand Bigmom mourra debout... puisque tes si confiant que BM = BB XD 'tu n'as qu'à lire la version française parce que tu m'as l'air mal barré là. ' Mais toi c’est une version spéciale qu´il te faut pour comprendre, je sais même pas si une version existe pour toi tellement ta compréhension des choses est rare. Édit : juste histoire de t’achèver pour de bon : https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2020/04/1/1579537364-053067da-37b8-4d6d-9cf1-d94a070a935e.jpeg Garp lui même dit que Barbe blanche est le rois de mers, et sur ces mers il y’a tes clown yonku. Repose en paix frero ���� Tu es HS que viens faire ce genre de gueguerre d'égo sur ce sujet .. Enfin faut arrêter deux minutes de tout interpréter non seulement Kong ne cites personne de manière précise mais il dit "certainement" donc tout ce speech est à prendre avec des pincettes surtout venant d'un homme dont on connait rien et qui est encore plus vieux que Sen Goku donc même pas de la génération de BB ou Roger donc comment le gars peut connaitre la puissance de Kaidou ou Shanks la blague, à d'autres quoi ;) Tu interprètes la phrase de Garp pour placer BB au dessus du jeux alors qu'il est facile de comprendre que Garp tout comme avec Roger a un passif avec BB , une rivalité avec lui c'est comme un Vegeta qui parlera toujours de Goku même à la fin de l'arc Cell alors que Gohan est plus fort que Goku toi comprendres ou toi pas comprendre ?? Bref il s'agit de relation complexe de respect mutuel entre ancien que Kaidou ou BM n'ont pas avec Garp n'ayant aucun passif avec ce dernier ou de relation spécial ne faisant pas partis de sa génération .. De plus tu ne sais pas se que dirais Garp en voyant arriver Kaidou ou BM lui qui parle de véritable cataclysme si les deux s'associent sa indique qu'il est loin de les prendre à la légère d'ailleurs la réunion de la marine c'est justement parce que la marine a les chocottes face à BM ou Kaidou il se réunisse pour délibérer sur une nouvelle prime les concernant enfin le mot "cataclysme" est au moins aussi fort que l'appelation "du maitre des mers" qu'ils donnent à BB bref c'est assez drôle que tu te la joue autant car tout se que tu dis est assez fallacieux et tu ne fais que sortir des phrases de leur contexte pour appuyer tes hypothèses farfelues par contre quand Garp dit qu'il y a seulement 4 pirates du niveau de BB donc qui sont son égal en puissance de combat sa n'a aucune valeur pour toi de même que la présentation ou le titre de Kaidou qui est pour l'auteur la créature vivante sur terre, dans les airs ou dans l'eau la plus puissante du monde ou que l'auteur décris comme le type le plus immortel du OP verse toujours gagnant en one one sa aussi sa n'a aucune valeur bref deux poids deux mesures le gars qui est obsédé par son petit Akainu :'D PS : En passant si tu crois qu'on a pas compris que tu essayes de mettre BB au dessus de tout le monde histoire de valoriser ton personnage iconique Akainu tu mets le doigt dans l'oeil mais le BB qu'affronte Akainu est loin très loin de son niveau d'antan ..